


Take Me Out

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Yasu take a trip to Paris. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "in public" square of my kink_bingo card. One down, four to go~

They can see the Eiffel Tower from their hotel room's balcony.

"No one knows us here," Subaru says against Yasu's neck, curling an arm around his waist. Yasu leans into the touch, his body warm and solid against Subaru.

 

They spend almost the whole first day of their trip in bed, alternately fucking and napping, until Subaru complains of hunger pains and makes Yasu order room service. They sit on the floor to eat, feeding each other buttery mouthfuls of croissant and sampling the different cheeses spread out on the platter in front of them, sipping from glasses of red wine until their lips turn purple.

The next day, Yasu insists they go out, rather than "waste the day." Subaru protests that they certainly hadn't wasted their day yesterday and drags Yasu into the shower to give him a blowjob, but after the shower he relents and gets dressed without complaint.

Subaru takes Yasu's hand as they walk down the street, feeling a tingling rush as he imagines people noticing.

 

They're sitting in a cafe, watching people on the street walk by, when Subaru suddenly realizes that no one around them can understand what they're saying.

"I'm gonna fuck you tonight," he says, casual, and watches Yasu turn several different shades of red. Yasu looks around, eyes wide, then turns back to Subaru. The blush has faded a little, and the corners of his mouth are turned up.

"Go on," he says, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Subaru flashes him a smile that's just short of a leer.

"We can do it out on our balcony," he says, and lets his mind wander to imagine it. "I'll bend you over and you can try to concentrate on the scenery while I finger you. I'll start off slow, tease you a little bit. You like it when I take my time, don't you?"

"Yeah," Yasu's answer is breathless and his eyes are a little glazed.

"So I'll fuck you nice and slow with just one finger until you're squirming, until you can't take it and you ask for more, and your voice will sound kind of like it did just now, all breathy, but a little more desperate." Subaru pauses, reaches out a hand to trail fingers across Yasu's knee. "And you know when you ask for something it's hard to say no, so I'll give you more, another finger, but by then you'll be so worked up that it won't seem like enough and you'll be asking for more again."

"You're awfully confident," Yasu says, but it's obvious from his tone and the way he's shifting in his seat that he's just as turned on as Subaru is right now.

"I just know you well," Subaru says, grinning.

"Well," Yasu meets Subaru's eyes, returning the grin, "tell me more, then."

"Where was I?" Subaru says, pretending. "Oh, yeah, you asking for my dick." Yasu bites his lip, eyes dark. "And by this time I'll be so worked up from teasing you, listening to all those sexy noises you make, that I won't be able to hold back even if you wanted me to. So I'll fuck you right there, out on the balcony where anyone could see us, and I'll make you moan so loud that the people on the street will stop and stare."

"Fuck," Yasu says. His cheeks are red, and Subaru can see the outline of his cock, hard in tight pants. Subaru loves seeing how much of an effect he can have on Yasu just with words, and maybe the added excitement of talking dirty when they're outside, surrounded by other people.

"Think you can wait until tonight?" Subaru says. Impulsively, he leans in and presses a kiss to Yasu's neck.

The waiter chooses that moment to come check on them, and Yasu stumbles through words from the phrasebook , trying to ask for the check.

 

They hold hands on the way back to their hotel, so close their shoulders bump against each other.

"It's still light out," Subaru says.

"Who says we can't get started early?" Yasu responds, squeezing Subaru's hand.

 

When they get back, Yasu changes into a knee-length skirt, saying something about having seen this in a magazine, and Subaru pulls him close, slides a hand up the back of his thigh to grab his ass.

"No panties, huh," he mumbles against Yasu's mouth, and Yasu laughs, a little puff of air against Subaru's lips.

"Come on," he says, pulling Subaru out onto the balcony.

Subaru follows, then pushes Yasu up against the railing. It's a little higher than waist-height, wide enough for Yasu to comfortably rest his elbows on it when Subaru nudges him down, pulling his hips back so Subaru's pressed right up against his ass.

"It's gonna be hard to take this slow," Subaru says, biting his lip.

"I don't mind if you speed things up a little," Yasu says, wiggling back against him.

Subaru's got lube and a condom stashed in his pants pocket, so he pulls back a little and reaches for the lube, coating his fingers before pushing Yasu's skirt up with his free hand. He teases a little at first, just rubbing with one finger until Yasu makes a small, whimpering sound, and then he pushes the finger in. He fucks Yasu slowly, just as he'd said he would, and in no time at all Yasu's squirming, impatient little rolls of his hips and soft moans.

"More," he says, breathless, and Subaru obliges, slipping in a second finger and curling them down, making Yasu shudder and push back against him. Subaru pushes his free hand up the back of Yasu's shirt, splaying fingers over the small of his back. Yasu's skin is hot, and Subaru can feel his muscles shift as he moves against him. Yasu turns his head, muffling a moan against his arm, and Subaru adds a third finger.

"Let me hear you," he says, "let everyone hear you."

"Oh, god," Yasu mumbles. His back arches and he shivers. "More," he says again.

"Louder," Subaru says, but he's already getting out the condom, sliding it down his cock. He slicks himself with lube, fist tight around the base.

"More," Yasu says, louder this time, " _now_."

Subaru grins and pushes in, moaning open-mouthed. He looks down at the street as he pauses to let Yasu adjust. Their room is on a high enough floor that they'd have to be pretty loud for people on the street to hear them, but if Subaru's anything during sex, it's pretty damn loud. He digs his fingers into Yasu's hips as he thinks about people overhearing them. Yasu's moving back against him, fucking himself on Subaru's dick with shallow little movements, and Subaru thrusts forward to meet him, making Yasu gasp.

When Subaru starts to move, Yasu drops his right hand to start jerking himself off. Subaru can feel the tension in his body, how close he is from the teasing, and from talking about it earlier. Subaru's pretty worked up too, and he lets himself go a little, fucking Yasu hard.

"I'm gonna come," Yasu says, sounding breathless, and Subaru squeezes his eyes shut, pushes Yasu's hand out of the way so he can feel it when Yasu comes, spilling over Subaru's fingers. Subaru comes shortly after with a groan, slumping against Yasu's back.

Subaru's content to lean against Yasu for a while; he's warm and solid and Subaru's head feels fuzzy, but Yasu shifts, pulling away and then wrapping an arm around Subaru, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Look, Shibuyan," he whispers, "we're just in time to see the sunset."


End file.
